


Not the Harpsichord

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Porn, Established Relationship, Historical, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Semi-Public Sex, exceedingly sappy, inappropriate use of a harpsichord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Nicky looks too good in his stockings, so Yusuf pulls him away to have his dirty way with him over a harpsichord.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 36
Kudos: 229
Collections: All Kinkmeme and More: a very casual prompt n fill exchange!





	Not the Harpsichord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FereldenTurnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "1700s era public sex + stockings: during a soiree (or mission) Nicy looks Too Good in his knee high stockings so Joe steals him into an empty room and proceeds to fuck him in just his stockings, over a harpsichord, no less. Bonus if Joe plays a song on it while deep inside Nicky.
> 
> I'm sure this is wildly inaccurate and I'm sorry haha. *hides*

The ballroom was warm and Nicolò knew he was flushed, his many layers sticking to his skin and Yusuf’s heated gaze behind his ornate mask making him even hotter. It was black and covered half of his handsome face, with long black plumes coming up from the center and golden curls sweeping out around the eyes. This century's clothes were so cumbersome, and Nico tugged at his frilled collar, loosening a button and wiggling his nose so his own mask shifted, feeling much less beautiful and much more out of place than his beautiful Yusuf did here among the fancy elite they were supposed to be schmoozing for the current mission. Yusuf pressed up behind him, pushing another flute of champagne into his hand, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while Nico breathed in sharply and attempted to look unaffected.

“I can’t wait to get you out of this,” Yusuf murmured, his hand gliding down the cut of Nicolò’s coat and grinding very inappropriately against his ass.

“We’re in _public_ , hayati,” Nicolò mumbled back behind his cup before taking a gulp, thinking he’d need to fortify himself if Yusuf was already this handsy this early into the evening. “Plus we’re supposed to be keeping watch for our contact so we can make the drop off.” Joe moved his hand down along Nicolò’s ass, squeezing the letter they were to hand off in the back pocket and making Nicolò squirm and swat at him.

Yusuf just hummed and Nico turned in his arms, giving him a brief kiss and then planting two hands on his chest and pushing. “Later,” he said firmly, and Yusuf gave him that look like he was an orphaned puppy, and Nicolò knew this was going to end with some inventive sex one way or the other.

Nicolò breezed away, finding his way outdoors to a terrace and catching his breath as he attempted to cool down. Andromache appeared, a shorter girl with red curly hair with her and looking at Andromache with stars in her eyes, and they fell into an easy conversation. By the time Nico returned to the main party, he felt a little more under control.

Enough time had passed though that the evening was slowly sinking into a bit of drunken hedonism, and though there was still swirling dancers and the small orchestra was still playing a lively minuet, more and more people were paired off and losing coatss and pointed shoes and hands were beginning to get much more adventurous.

“There’s our man,” Andromache suddenly said to Nicolò, her voice low, and Nico looked at the direction she was, suddenly noticing the short, portly man he had seen before once in their previous meeting.

The hand-off was easy, the man glancing over their letter for the Duke perfunctorily before tucking it into his pocket and bidding him farewell with a curt bow. It was a good forgery, and likely good enough to pass muster through the court and convince him the trade agreements he was about to make were completely legitimate, thus cutting off the illegitimate ones that were attempting to traffick illegal substances. They were certain to get paid a healthy sum for this particular bit of espionage, and one so easy, as well. Nicolò watched the man talk with someone else from the Duke’s court, and saw the hand-off of the letter, and yes, that was what they needed.

He turned as he saw his husband approach from the side, their hands brushing against each other, making Nicolò’s skin tingle. He glanced over at him, his insides melting at Yusuf’s bright smile and full lips, the only part of his face unencumbered. Yusuf noticed his eyes flicking downward because he licked his lips and then tugging Nicolò in for a quick, tongue-filled kiss.

“We’re done,” Nicolò said, muffled into Yusuf’s kiss. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I cannot wait that long,” Yusuf whispered back, his hands tight on Nicolò’s wrists, one hand sneaking down beneath his coat and up along the curve of his back. “I must have you now, my love.”

“Incorrigible,” Nicolò said, but he put up no fuss as Yusuf led him out of the room and immediately pressed him up into a tapestry-covered wall as soon as they’d turned the corner. They pulled off their masks and kissed deeply, like they were trying to claw their way inside one another but could only get as far as tongues and teeth. Nicolò tried to spread his legs to get Yusuf to press into him more but was pulled off the wall again and led down the hallway. He rubbed his lips, feeling the sting of Yusuf’s beard making his sensitive skin burn, and he couldn’t help but grin as Yusuf tried one door and then another until they found one that was unlocked.

“Perfect,” Yusuf said, shutting it behind them and then striding forward. The room was empty and looked to be a small parlor, with several ornate couches and chairs, and a large, white, expensive looking harpsichord in the center. It was beautifully painted and Yusuf smiled, sitting at the keys and running his hands over it lovingly. Nicolò couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as he stood in the center of the room waiting.

Then Yusuf turned, fixing Nicolò with a focused gaze, making Nicolò’s stomach turn to butterflies. 

“Strip, tesoro,” Yusuf said, one hand still on the keys and making them ring out with a tinny melody. “You look magnificent tonight, but I want to see your naked form in all of its glory.”

Nicolò felt his face heat up, not really imagining that they would get all the way undressed while they were still here on the Duke’s grounds.

“But anyone could walk in,” Nicolò stammered, though he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt obediently. He could never say no to Yusuf. He never wanted to say no. Seven hundred years and his words still thrilled him immensely.

Yusuf smiled with pointed teeth. “I know.”

Nicolò swallowed, throwing off his coat, vest, and shirt. They dropped to the floor and Nicolò reached for his trousers, unlacing them slowly while Yusuf watched, feeling flushed down his chest. His cock was so achingly hard already and Nicolò pushed the pants and underclothes down his hips, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of all of it. He bent down to begin to undo the ribboned garters holding up his knee-high stockings, and a noise from Yusuf made him pause.

“Leave them. Come here.” 

Nicolò swallowed and crossed the space between them, supremely aware that he was almost entirely naked and Yusuf was completely clothed, and they were just down the hall from a very elegant and very royal party, and they would very likely be in a lot of trouble if they were caught.

Yusuf had his own trousers open and Nicolò licked his lips, kneeling down in front of Yusuf without even being asked. Yusuf smiled down at him beatifically, his face warm, eyes shining. He traced his thumb over Nicolò’s cheekbone and his lips, running the pad of it over the sharp points of Nico’s teeth and then pressing down on his tongue. Nicolò closed his mouth around it and sucked, his eyes trained on Yusuf’s face, fellating it just like how he knew Yusuf liked. Then Yusuf pulled his thumb out and guided Nicolò down by the hair, pulling him by the short ponytail right to his cock and sighing in pleasure when Nicolò took him in.

“Be quick, hayati,” Yusuf murmured. “Before we are discovered.”

Nicolò hummed around Yusuf, pushing down further until he was at the back of his throat and nearly gagging, and then pulled off with a pop.

“Up,” Yusuf said, helping Nicolò stand and then pulling him by the hand. He had to move the bench backwards but then was maneuvering Nico where he wanted him, hands on the top of the harpsichord and kicking his legs so they were spread, and making him bend over. Nicolò was on display in front of him and he burned, feeling Yusuf’s gaze everywhere and his breath teasing against his thighs. Then Yusuf’s hands were on him, spreading him apart, and a hot tongue pressed up against his rim.

Nicolò cried out and grasped harder, and Yusuf stopped to chuckle and shush him before diving back in. Yusuf’s beard was rough against him, the point of his tongue spearing inward, and Nicolò could feel his cock harden and some precome dribble out. He closed his eyes, supremely embarrassed at the thought of sullying this beautiful instrument beneath them and he shifted his hips, biting back a deep groan when a finger slipped in next to Yusuf’s tongue.

“I’m ready,” Nicolò said with gritted teeth, the longer this dragged out making his nerves ratchet up with the thought of being found in such a lewd display.

“I’ll tell you when you’re ready,” Yusuf said cheerfully, licking up another stripe along Nicolò’s rim and making him mewl. But he soon released him and Nicolò waited patiently as he heard clothes rustle and then he was being pulled down into Yusuf’s lap. They both moaned as the blunt head of Yusuf’s cock pressed inside Nicolò’s slick hole, gravity working with them as he spread his legs further and slid down slowly. Nicolò had long since lost count of the number of times they’d done this, but it was still always star-inducing, always fantastic, always _perfect_.

“How are you still so tight?” Yusuf groaned as he tugged Nicolò down the rest of the way. They sat there for a moment, Nicolò feeling so very full, all the way up to his belly. When he felt like he was ready enough he wriggled on Yusuf’s lap, turning to capture his lips in a brief kiss before raising up on his toes just a little bit and then dropping back down.

“You’re so perfect,” Yusuf praised, and he moved forward to press his chest to Nicolò’s back and wrap his arms around his stomach so they could grind together. Nicolò’s hands came down clumsily and he hit a few of the keys, making them both laugh. Yusuf bounced him in his lap for a moment and then held Nico to him with one hand, sliding his hand over Nicolo’s on the keyboard with his other. He pressed on a key with his thumb and pinky, pushing down Nico’s fingers with him, and then brought his left hand up to complete the chord. The notes rang out in the room loudly and Yusuf rolled an arpeggio that ended in a little trill that resolved the dissonance.

“Want to hear a song, my heart?” Yusuf teased against Nicolò’s neck and Nico shook his head.

“No? I enjoy playing your lovely body more than this, do not be jealous.”

Nico grew more red, not willing to admit that he had had that exact thought only a minute ago.

“I’ll never grow tired of the beautiful, sinful noises you make when I do this,” Yusuf said, reaching back to pluck Nicolò’s tightened nipple, making him gasp. “Or this,” he said, sliding down Nico’s stomach to play with the curls at the base of his cock. “Or this,” he said, voice dropping lower as he circled Nicolò’s cock and stroked him upward one time. “But perhaps you should learn to be patient and wait.”

“No, please,” Nico started to beg as Yusuf’s hands left him and rested back on the keys. He played a few notes of a Sonata in a minor key, one that Nico probably could’ve named if he wasn’t currently half out of his mind with desire.

“Please, I need…” Nicolò began, but he cut off when Yusuf pulled him down further onto his dick at the same time that he ground up, and he was thrilled for the contact but somewhat dismayed that that meant Yusuf had to stop playing.

“Need what, little mouse?” He held their bodies tight together, and Nicolò could actually feel Yusuf’s cock flexing deep within him, making him close his eyes tightly.

“I need you to fuck me,” Nicolò finally whispered.

“Anything for you, my love,” Yusuf said, and he steadied Nico’s hips and raised him up slowly, helping him to stand. They both groaned when Yusuf slipped out of him and Nico barely had to wonder where to go before Yusuf was steering him towards the padded couch and tipping him over the arm of it.

Yusuf didn't immediately enter him so Nico turned his head sideways, his cheeks flaming when he saw Yusuf's eyes roving over his naked bottom.

"If I had more time I'd spank you red," Yusuf said, his voice deep, and Nico shuddered as he felt him come even closer. Yusuf bent to trail his fingers along the stockings, fiddling with the garters while Nico danced on his toes, desperate to be touched. “I’d paint your skin with such vivid colors, like the lovely canvas that you are.”

"Mm, please, please Yusuf, I _need_ you," Nico moaned out, beginning to feel even more desperate, his cock pulsing beneath him and rubbing against the velvet of the couch. His breath caught in his throat with Yusuf obliged immediately and he was suddenly full of cock, filled to the brim and gasping with the stretch of it. The position let him go in deeper and each thrust raised Nico on his toes, the sound of their bodies sliding together lewd and loud in the empty room. They could still hear the titter of laughter down the hallway and the dim music drifting towards them, the rhythmic creaking of the floorboards and the whispers of Yusuf’s clothes layering over them.

“Yusuf,” Nico began to mewl out, and Yusuf hushed him and put a hand over his mouth, and he could feel it all building up tremendously, Yusuf nailing that place inside him expertely until he was trembling and nearly crying from the pleasure of it. Nicolò came messily onto the couch arm, caught between it’s soft velvet and Yusuf’s hard cock, feeling split open and raw, his skin on fire. He tried his best to keep in his noises, and Yusuf’s hand helped, but when Yusuf dropped it to grab onto his hips and thrust in _hard_ as he chased his release, Nicolò had to bite down on his tongue to stay quiet.

They were still for a moment before Yusuf stirred, running his hands all over Nicolò’s sweat-slicked back and making him shudder, endless praise and endearments spilling out of his lips in a dozen languages. Nicolò’s heart felt warm and his limbs loose, and when Yusuf pulled out and drew him into a tight embrace, Nico kissed him deeply, the warmth in his chest expanding ten-fold like it always did where Yusuf was concerned.

A sudden creak in the hallway had them both freezing for a moment before they broke apart to fumble for their clothes quickly, Nicolò feeling laughter bubbling up from his belly. They were far too old for this kind of nonsense, and Yusuf threw Nico’s pants at him, looking ridiculous with his own trousers hanging open, his lips kissed bright red, and hair completely wild.

Nicolò rubbed ineffectively at the couch, catching Yusuf’s wince as he rubbed his sleeve over it to get out the worst of the stain.

“Not the coatsleeve,” Yusuf whispered mournfully, and Nico burst out into laughter again before remembering himself and holding it back to just a snort.

They hid in the curtains, making out until the sound of whoever it was passed along the hallway, and then they tiptoed over to peek out the doorway. The coast was clear and they held hands as they snuck out as quietly as they could, certainly not wanting to be known as the ones who defiled the Duke’s expensive harpsichord and what was perhaps an antique heirloom couch. They made it out the house and through the garden safely, only eliciting a few stern looks due to their constant giggling.

Yusuf stopped them under a tree just beyond the edge of the property, the moon shining and making his face look particularly reverent, and Nico had to swallow at the emotion that rose in his throat.

“My heart beats only for you, my Nicolò,” Yusuf said, the sincerity of his tone striking Nico right in the chest. “Only with you am I truly alive.”

Nicolò closed his eyes and let Yusuf kiss him again, feeling sticky and silly and so desperately in love it was almost frightening. 

“You are my everything,” Nicolò answered back, and it didn’t seem enough, didn’t quite convey just _how much_ his Yusuf meant to him, but Yusuf was smiling back and he was kissing him, and Yusuf understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)! Come say hi!


End file.
